battlefordreamislandfandomcom-20200222-history
Clock
|species = Modern Wall Clock |team = The Losers! |episode = Reveal Novum (5 votes to join) Yeah, Who? I Wanna Know (59 votes to join) |place = BFDI: 23rd (to join the game) BFDIA: 48th (to join the game) |allies = Liy (possibly) |enemies =Bracelety, Fanny, Four |color = BFDI(A): Brown and tan IDFB: Blue and white |deaths = 2 |first = Half a Loaf Is Better Than None |last = Why Would You Do This on a Swingset |voice = Michael Huang (BFDI) Satomi Hinatsu (BFB) |recc = JACKIEMON1, losmmorpg & Xx_angelwings1234_xX}} Clock was one of the 30 recommended characters that had a chance to join BFDI. In his audition in Episode 17, he explained how watches are "wannabes". He also had a chance to join BFDIA, but placed 48th at 59 votes. Clock's IDFB redesign features a more simple, minimalist design, and is now blue and white colored. Appearance Clock appears to be a blue and white minimalist wall clock. Changes BFDI 14 * Clock is badly drawn. * Clock is whitish-yellow. * Clock has no frame. * Clock has a 12, 9, and 6 for hours. * Clock's legs are closer to each other. * Clock's clock arms are plain. * Clock has arms that indicate minutes, seconds, and hours. BFDI 17 * Clock has a wooden frame. * Clock gains a 3 for hours. * Clock's inside is beige, and his frame is brown. * Clock's clock arms are designed. * Clock is better drawn. * Clock has a vintage design. * Clock is smaller. BFDIA 5a * Clock has the initials "CAS" under his 3. IDFB * Clock loses his numbers. * Clock loses his seconds hand. * Clock has a minimalist design. * Clock's frame is now plastic. * Clock's inside is now white, and the frame is blue. * Clock's clock arms are blue. * Clock is scaled down in size. Coverage In Reveal Novum, Clock, along with Basketball, only received 5 votes, placing 23rd, and was sent to the Locker of Losers. In Yeah, Who? I Wanna Know, with 59 votes, Clock only placed 48th to join and was flung to the LOL once again. In Get in the Van, Clock made a cameo appearance in Get in the Van, standing in front of a glass window with Balloony, displaying the time "CAS" in place of 4:00, alerting Firey that it was time for Cake at Stake. Deaths #Half a Loaf Is Better Than None: Walks into a vat of hydrochloric acid. #Reveal Novum: Is crushed by the sun with the other recommended characters in the LOL. Relationships Book Trivia *In Getting Teardrop to Talk, it is revealed that Clock doesn't like his clock hands getting touched. *There is an official wall clock shaped like Clock, avalible on RedBubble. It can be purchased here. Gallery JustAsBeutiful.png CLOCK.png Clock_idle.png|Clock's idle. Bell pillow marker taco eggy dora firey rocky eraser remote pin cloudy grassy nonexisty match pencil coiny ice cube book david lollipop fanny ballony clock and tv.jpg image.fireygelatinbaloonyclock.jpg|Clock inside the LOL Images 223.jpg Clocktitle.png|Clock's joining audition clock mini.png Clockfunny.png Roboty tv david bell marker clock lightning barg bag pie balloony david cake and gaty.PNG Bell tv maker saw roboty gaty david and clock.PNG Bell roboty saw blocky gaty david and clock.PNG Robot flower bell snowball david tree match saw eggy roboty taco clock and dora (probably).PNG clock icon.PNG Clock wiki pose.png Clock Body New.png Image.fireygelatinbaloonyclock.jpg Clock Rejoin Line.png Screenshot_20170729-093651.jpg|Clock in TWOW 23. Liy shakes Clock's Foot.jpg The Losers! about to open the Jawbreaker.jpg SCREECH Clock.png BraceletySignClockTD.png Fanny hates clock.JPG k....jpg TLC full count.png ea04a75ba9d1b351e69a73e3e2ce97a7.png|Clock In "Let the viewers vote!" Clock say.png|"IT'S TIME!!!" WHAT ARE YOU DOING GUYS.PNG Category:Recommended Characters Category:Characters Category:Armless Category:Voiced by Satomi Hinatsu Category:IDFB TLC Category:Tiny Loser Chamber Category:Locker of Losers Category:Males Category:Season 4 Contestants Category:The Losers!